Welcome home
by Rosa020
Summary: Aucun rapport avec mes trois fics précédentes. Ceci est la dernière idée stupide qui me soit venue pour sauver Mitchell de la fin atroce de la saison 3 /attention aux spoilers !/ . Mitchell a pris sa décision. Il a décidé de vivre, et il a décidé de changer. Pour eux. Pour elle.


_Ok, les enfants. On oublie Halloween ! Enfin non, on ne l'oublie pas, je me suis plutôt amusée à l'écrire, alors lisez le et dîtes-moi si ça vous plaît. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je viens de passer plusieurs jours à chercher désespérément un moyen de sauver Mitchell de la fin de la saison 3, et j'ai finalement décidé que ce moyen là (cf la fic ci-dessous) était à la fois le plus crédible et le plus gentil (je détestais l'idée de le torturer davantage, chose que j'aurais faite pendant des chapitres entiers si j'étais restée sur le concept d'Halloween. Ceci-dit, si ça vous branche, dîtes-le moi par review et j'envisagerais de vous poster aussi cette version, comme ça les sadiques auront leur part…). Permettez-moi donc de vous présenter __Comment sauver Mitchell de la fin de la saison 3__, ou __On refait le monde avec des si version 3.14__ ! Tadam !_

_Le concept : j'ai juste un tout petit peu modifié la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 3. Alors que George se jette sur Mitchell pour le tuer et ainsi le soustraire aux plans mégalomaniaques de Wyndam, ce dernier parvient à arrêter son geste à la dernière minute, et s'en va en emmenant un Mitchell suppliant et sanglotant avec lui, sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis. Dans les 48h suivantes, le vampire s'évade, non sans avoir pris soin de buter Wyndam au passage, histoire d'éviter qu'il ne mette à exécution ses menaces de « crucifier George et Nina » etc. Mitchell disparaît dans la nature. Cette fic début une demi-douzaine d'années après ces événements. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ceux d'entre-vous qui, comme moi, ont eu le cœur brisé par le sourire de Mitchell au moment où George plante un pieu dans son cœur, considéreront cette alternative comme celle qui leur convient (si ça n'est pas le cas, merci de me le faire savoir, j'en ai une autre sous le coude). Si ça vous plaît, je me servirais de cette fic comme base à des éventuels OS, drabbles et autres mini-fics._

_Rien n'est à moi, sauf le petit John ainsi que les activités de Mitchell au cours des six années qui ont suivi la saison 3._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Welcome home**

Mitchell passa un très long moment sous un porche du trottoir d'en face, à regarder la maison. Il ne savait pas s'il allait sonner. D'abord, il n'était même pas certain qu'ils vivent encore ici. Peut-être avaient-ils déménagé… Après tout, ça faisait un peu plus de six ans maintenant, et il ne leur avait jamais donné le moindre signe de vie. Et puis, même s'ils étaient là, que pourrait-il bien leur dire ? Il ne pouvait pas se pointer comme si de rien n'était avec un grand « Salut les gars ! Je vous ai manqué ? »… D'un autre côté, c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu. Il avait parcouru des miliers de kilomètres à pied pour les revoir et leur dire qu'il était vivant, qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était désolé, si désolé… Mitchell n'utilisait plus les transports en commun, même l'avion, depuis le massacre du tunnel de Box. Il avait marché de l'Hymalaya jusqu'au Pays de Galle. Il avait fait le même périple dans l'autre sens, six ans plus tôt, même si, alors, il était dans un état pitoyable. Il se souvenait qu'il avait dû éviter les villes et les villages, volant dans les fermes qu'il rencontrait sur sa route pour se nourrir, dormant dans les bois. À son arrivée en Asie, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. Il n'était plus une bête traquée. Il se sentait plutôt comme un pèlerin qui revient chez lui après une longue croisade contre ses démons et ses pulsions. Il eut un petit sourire, amusé par ses propres pensées. Chez lui. Cette vieille bâtisse, avec son enseigne rouillée qui grinçait et ses hautes fenêtres sombres, c'était donc là son chez lui ? Étrange foyer constitué de deux loup-garous et d'un fantôme… Fantôme qui lui manquait, autant que ses poumons lui manqueraient si on les lui enlevait… Loup-garous qui devaient désormais être au nombre de trois, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira et, égrenant les perles de son chapelet, chuchota sa prière préféré, dans l'obscurité du soir qui tombait, pour se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il le leur devait. Au moins une explication, un signe de vie. Et il les aimait trop pour avoir la lâcheté de faire cela par écris ou même par téléphonne. Il leur devait ce face-à-face, même si ce devait être le dernier, même s'il devait tant lui coûter.

La prière apporta la paix dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui le tourmentait, et il quitta son porche pour traverser la rue. À mesure qu'il approchait de l'endroit où il avait vécu, cependant, de ce lieu habité par des êtres qui lui inspiraient tant d'amour et de regret, il sentait la fébrilité le gagner. Il serra très fort son chapelet, dans son poing, l'enroulant autour de sa main. Il en était capable, mais combien ce simple geste d'appuyer sur la sonnette était-il difficile à accomplir sans trembler… !

Il y avait de la lumière derrière les fenêtres, et bientôt il entendit la première porte s'ouvrir, juste avant que celle devant laquelle il se tenait ne pivote sur ses gonds. Il fut surpris d'être accueilli par un tout jeune enfant, et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut que les siens avaient bel et bien fini par déménager. Puis, le petit garçon rajusta d'un geste les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez, et Mitchell faillit éclater de rire, de joie et de soulagement mêlés. Ça, c'était George tout craché !

- Salut !, lança-t-il, à l'adresse de l'enfant. Tu es le fils de George et de Nina ?

Le petit hocha timidement la tête. Mitchell rit doucement.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta maman…

- T'es qui ?

- Mitchell. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

- John.

Cette réponse fut comme un coup au cœur du vampire. Ils l'avaient appelé John… Il se cria intérieurement que ça n'était qu'une coïncidence. Extérieurement, ses yeux le brûlèrent, et il ravala difficilement ses larmes.

- Qui est-ce, John ?, lança la voix de George, à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Un vieil ami, répondit Mitchell.

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, et le loup-garou apparut derrière son fils. Il n'avait que peu changé, pensa le vampire. C'était toujours George. Peut-être paraissait-il un peu plus vieux, un peu plus mature… À peine. Leurs regards se croisèrent. George prit aussitôt son fils dans ses bras, l'éloignant hors de la portée de Mitchell.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Qui c'est, Papa ?, demanda le petit garçon.

Nina et Annie surgirent soudainement à leur tour, dans le vestibule, et se figèrent sur place en reconnaissant le visiteur. Nina agrippa le bras de George, et Annie se plaqua une main sur la bouche, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Mitchell s'efforça de leur sourire, même s'il tremblait. Il sentait les perles de son chapelet s'entrechoquer.

- Salut, Nina.

- Salut, Mitchell.

Il croisa le regard d'Annie, et il fut obligé d'avaler sa salive pour parler.

- Bonsoir, Annie.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle le regardait comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Le petit John passa des bras de son père à ceux de sa mère, et répéta sa question, agacé d'être ainsi ignoré.

- Maman, dis moi qui c'est !

- C'est… C'est ton oncle Mitchell. Papa t'a raconté son histoire, tu t'en souviens ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, et regarda le visiteur d'un œil neuf, et un brin admiratif. Mitchell sourit à George.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu lui parlerais de moi…

- La première fois qu'il a demandé d'où venait son prénom, ça aurait été sacrilège de ne pas lui parler de l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

- Courageux ?, répéta Mitchell, dans un souffle. On ne doit pas avoir la même définition…

De nouveau, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Six années étaient passés, mais elles leur paraissaient six secondes. Ou six millénaires. L'émotion leur coupait la parole. Finalement, ce fut Annie qui mit fin à cette situation en allant se jeter dans les bras de Mitchell, qui la serra contre lui comme si c'était la fin du monde, si fort qu'il l'aurait étouffée si elle avait été faite de chair et de sang. Nina eut un sourire attendri, George un petit rire nerveux. La jeune femme dit seulement, le visage dans son cou :

- Bienvenue chez toi…

Il ne répondit rien, respirant son odeur. Il avait l'impression de recommencer à respirer après avoir passé six ans en apnée.

- Tu veux entrer ?, demanda finalement George.

Il sourit, acquiesca, et les suivit à l'intérieur en rajustant la sangle de son sac-à-dos, une bras autour des épaules de Annie. À cet instant, peu de choses aurait pu la lui faire lâcher, et l'étroitesse du vestibule n'en faisait pas partie. Il n'osa pas aller plus loin que le salon, s'immobilisant pour regarder autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Six ans auparavant, il s'était tenu là, trempé, épuisé, las de cette vie de sang. Il s'était mis à genoux en pleurant, suppliant qu'on le tue. Il lui semblait presque que c'était dans une autre vie… Ses amis et son foyer n'avaient pas changé, mais lui était bien différent, il le savait. Et il savait aussi que le temps des explications était iminent.

- Mitchell…

Il baissa les yeux. George le fixait. Nina avait posé John sur le sol, et l'enfant se cachait derrière sa mère, timide et curieux à la fois.

- Mitchell, répéta George. Tu vas nous dire où tu étais ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je suis venu pour ça. J'ai disparu six ans sans vous donner de nouvelles, j'ai pensé que je vous devais au moins ça.

- Viens, assieds-toi, dit Annie en le tirant par la main.

Il posa son sac à ses pieds et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Après avoir pensé à ce moment pendant des jours, des nuits, des semaines entières, il lui paraissait irréel. Il tripotait nerveusement son chapelet, sans s'en aperçevoir. John, qui avait fini par cesser de se cacher, s'approcha de lui et tendit la main pour toucher les petites perles noires, blanches et marrons gravées de runes.

- C'est quoi ?

Mitchell le détacha de sa main et le glissa dans la sienne.

- C'est un chapelet. Chaque perle réprésente une prière.

- Il n'y a pas de croix, nota George.

- Non. C'est un chapelet bouddhique.

Les autres levèrent les yeux vers lui, le regard plein de questions. Mitchell eut un petit sourire.

- J'étais dans l'Himalaya.

Il y avait à la fois une dimension logique et complètement invraisemblable dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Nina se passa la main sur les yeux.

- Mitchell, tu vas vraiment essayer de nous faire croire que tu as passé les six dernières années à méditer dans les montagnes ?

- C'est une définition utlra-réductrice du bouddhisme, mais en gros, oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Dis, c'est quoi l'Himalaya ?, demanda l'enfant en tirant sur son poignet.

- Une chaîne de montagnes, en Asie, qui sépare l'Inde de la Chine. Je te montrerais sur une carte, si tu veux.

- Vas en chercher une, mon grand, lança Nina, qui préférait savoir son fils à l'étage le temps qu'ils éclaircissent cette histoire.

Le petit garçon rendit son chapelet à Mitchell et se sauva dans l'escalier.

- Ne tombe pas !, cria George, dans son dos.

Mitchell rit, moqueur. Nina ne laissa pas à George le temps de répliquer :

- Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?, demanda-t-elle gravement au vampire. Ce type, Wyndam, on ne l'a jamais revu, mais un autre vampire est venu fouiller la maison trois jours après que l'autre t'ait emmené en prétendant que tu avais filé. Après ça, on n'a pas arrêté de te chercher pendant des semaines, et on n'a pas trouvé la moindre trace de toi, nulle part. Et pendant tout ce temps, tu étais au nord de l'Inde ?

- Je sais que ça paraît dingue, souffla Mitchell, en s'obligeant à les regarder pendant qu'il parlait. Je voulais pas revenir, pour ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis. J'ai buté Wyndam en partant, pour être sûr qu'il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution. Après, je savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais me tuer, mais j'étais trop lâche pour le faire… J'ai marché jusqu'en Angletterre, en évitant les gens. J'ai traversé la Manche à la nage, je sais plus trop si l'idée de départ était de me noyer ou d'aller sur le continent, je l'ai juste fait. Je savais pas où j'allais au début, je fuyais juste, droit devant, sans réfléchir. Quand j'ai commencé à y penser, je passais la frontière russe. Là, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me trouve un désert, n'importe quoi du moment que y aurait personne, comme ça je serais sûr de ne plus tuer. J'ai marché le long du Transibérien. J'aurais pu rester là-bas, près du cercle polaire, mais j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de marcher, ça me fatiguait et ça m'empêchait de penser. Et puis, à un moment, un jour, j'ai arrêté du suivre la voie de chemin de fer et j'ai coupé vers le Sud. Quand je me suis retrouvé en Asie, c'est là que j'ai pensé aux moines. Je voulais pas vraiment m'isoler dans un désert et y rester seul avec mes cauchemars. Je voulais arrêter d'être… Ça ! Peut-être même que je pensais déjà à revenir, à ce moment là. Et je me suis dit qu'eux pourraient m'aider. Alors j'y ai été.

- Et tu es resté là-bas six ans ?, s'exclama George, incrédule.

- Un peu moins, faut compter l'aller-retour à pied, et c'est pas à côté.

- Tu es revenu à pied ?

- Oui. J'ai atteint un certain niveau de contrôle, mais je ne resterais plus jamais dans un espace aussi confiné que la cabine d'un avion ou le wagon d'un train avec des humains. Trop dangereux pour eux.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, digérant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Nina avait encore des doutes : Mitchell avait prouvé par le passé qu'il était capable de te faire avaler un mensonge gros comme une maison en te regardant dans les yeux. George et Annie, eux, étaient plutôt curieux de connaître les détails de ce qu'avait été la vie de leur ami, ces six dernières années.

- Admettons, finit par soupirer Nina. Et maintenant ? Tu as toujours envie d'enlever la colonne vertébrale de George par la bouche, quand tu le regardes ?

- Non. C'est juste George. Je ferais jamais ça. Ce que j'ai appris là-bas… Ça me permet de me contrôler. Bien sûr, il y a une limite au delà de laquelle je redeviens un danger, mais elle est loin. Et il y a toujours un risque que je dérape, le risque zéro n'existe pas. Mais il est faible. Presque inexistant. La dernière fois que j'ai pensé à tuer quelqu'un, comme ça, sans raison, c'était il y a presque un an. Je me suis éloigné de la ville où j'étais, je me suis assis sur un rocher et je suis resté là, sans bouger, je sais pas combien de temps, en disant des prières dans ma tête. Et ça allait. Ça finit toujours par passer. La dernière personne que j'ai tué, c'était Wyndam.

John redescendit des étages à ce moment-là, titubant sous le poid d'un atlas presque aussi gros que lui, les empêchant de poser d'autres questions. Il le laissa tomber sur la table basse, devant Mitchell, qui le feuilleta, cherchant l'Asie. Après un regard à George et à Nina pour demander la permission, il prit le petit John sur ses genoux et lui montra la région où il avait vécu.

- Je suis arrivé par le Népal, mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps, il y avait trop de monde. Après j'ai été dans un monastère, juste là, à environ 2000 mètres d'altitude. Je suis resté sept mois. Après j'ai failli tuer un moine, alors ils m'ont envoyé plus haut dans les montagnes, dans un autre monastère, avec une lettre pour leur expliquer qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là. Et je suis resté là-bas jusqu'à ce que je décide de revenir ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les moines ?, demanda John.

- Ils prient, peignent des fresques sur les murs. Là-bas, il n'y a pas de médecin, ni d'instituteur, ce sont les moines qui s'en occupent. La plupart des monastères ont un village construit tout autour, mais pas celui où j'étais. Mais j'ai vu des cités incroyables construites au bord du vide. Tout le monde est philosophe, là-bas, même les gosses. Et j'ai vu des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui marchaient pieds nus dans les montagnes en chantant des prières et qui se laissait tomber à plat ventre sur le sol tous les deux pas.

- Pourquoi ils font ça ?

- C'est un pèlerinage. Un voyage spirituel. J'ai pas eu assez de six années pour comprendre toutes leurs coutumes et leurs traditions. J'ai vu des gens se prosterner devant un enfant de trois ans qui les bénissait en leur touchant la tête, parce qu'il était la réincarnation d'un de leurs guides spirituels. Ils font une immense distinction entre le corps et l'âme, et en même temps j'en ai entendu beaucoup dire que pour soigner l'âme, il faut d'abord s'occuper du corps. Je crois qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour tout comprendre, il faut être né là-bas, et encore.

Une partie des doutes de Nina s'estompaient à mesure que Mitchell parlait. Il décrivait des choses impossibles à inventer, et même si elle ne prenait pas l'intégralité de ce qu'il disait pur argent comptant, la jeune femme était prête à admettre qu'il avait réellement été dans l'Himalaya. Il leva les yeux sur eux, ses trois amis qui le regardaient d'un air craintif. Ayant répondu à la dernière question de John, il profita de ce que le petit garçon en cherchait une autre pour demander :

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, ces six dernières années ? Il y a eu du nouveau ?

- Et bien, pour ce qui est du nouveau, répondit George, en enlevant ses lunettes, l'essentiel est assis sur tes genoux.

Mitchell rit et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de John.

- Il est né combien de temps après mon départ ?

- Presque trois mois, répondit Nina. On a eu très peur, mais il allait bien. On a justifié ça en disant qu'on s'était trompé sur la date de conception, sinon ça aurait soulevé trop de question. Mais on a noté tout ce qu'on avait pu observer de particulier au cours de la grossesse, en se disant que ça pourrait servir à d'autres, si jamais on nous le demande.

Mitchell acquiesça, considérant la sagesse de cette décision.

- Il est comme vous ?

- Je suis un loup-garou !, s'exclama fièrement l'enfant.

- On lui laisse la cave, expliqua George. Trop de risque qu'on ne le retrouve pas le lendemain si on le laissait se transformer dehors avec nous, ce sera pour plus tard…

Annie, depuis quelques minutes, jouait avec le chapelet de Mitchell, toujours emmêlé autour de ses doigts.

- Qui te l'a donné ?

- Un gamin, Chengzu. Il vivait au monastère. Y avait pas beaucoup de gosses, seulement trois ou quatre, et lui c'était le plus jeune, il devait même pas avoir l'âge de John, quand je suis arrivé. Les moines leur avaient dit de ne pas m'approcher, mais lui il n'obéissait pas. Il restait tout le temps avec moi, dès que j'allais quelque part il me prenait par la main pour me suivre. Il m'a donné son chapelet quand je suis parti. Et les moines m'ont donné ça, ajouta-t-il, en touchant l'écharpe blanche enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son cou, et qu'ils avaient failli ne pas remarquer, sous sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un khata. C'est censé porter bonheur, je sais pas encore si ça marche.

Ils se sourirent et, l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Puis le souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps leur revint en mémoire, et l'atmosphère redevint pesante. Heureusement, John bâilla sur les genoux de Mitchell, et George et Nina annoncèrent qu'ils allaient le coucher. L'enfant râla un peu, car il aurait préféré rester avec eux et poser d'autres questions au visiteur, mais ses parents ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et disparurent avec lui dans les étages, laissant Annie et Mitchell seuls tous les deux. Le vampire jouait toujours avec son chapelet.

- J'suis désolé, finit-il par souffler.

- Désolé de quoi ?, demanda doucement Annie en posant une main sur son genoux.

Il la recouvrit de la sienne en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir disparu et de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles. Je voulais vous écrire ou vous appeler. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu vous dire ?

Elle ne répondit rien et le regarda un moment d'un air pensif. Finalement, elle demanda, tout bas :

- Tu vas repartir ? Ou tu vas rester ici ?

- Je ne retourne pas là-bas, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Rester ici… Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien, même si je sais que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Se retournant complètement vers elle, il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je resterais si vous voulez encore de moi. Mais si vous préférez que je m'en aille, je m'en irais.

Elle sourit en lui caressant la joue.

- Moi, je veux encore de toi…

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'Annie pouvait bien lui trouver. Il était cinglé, meurtrier et accro au sang. Elle était douce, pure, innocente. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, par quel miracle était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Il chuchota :

- Tu m'as manqué.

Il sentit son sourire quand elle l'embrassa, et il prit ça comme un « Toi aussi ». Il était sincère, six ans plus tôt, quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elle était comme un soleil, une lumière dans le trou obscur qu'était devenu sa vie, avant son départ. Elle était juste sa raison de vivre, il avait besoin d'elle pour exister. En cela il n'adhérait pas totalement aux préceptes des moines qui lui étaient venus en aide, même s'il leur vouait le plus profond respect. Il était inenvisageable de considérer une vie sans êtres à aimer comme préférable à une vie de souffrance ponctuée par les deuils. Lui préférait endurer mille deuils plutôt que vivre une seconde de plus loin des siens.

_Ô charmant et merveilleux lecteur, aux pieds de qui je me prosterne et sur le passage de qui je jette des pétales de fleur… ! Hein ? J'en fais trop ? Pardon, je recommence : review, please ? 'sourire niais'_


End file.
